I Loved Her First
by Screw Prince Charming
Summary: It's Bella and Edward's wedding. How does Charlie feel at this moment? Well, read and find out!


DISCLAIMER: If you actually think that I own the Twilight series… get some help

DISCLAIMER: If you actually think that I own the Twilight series… get some help.

And I can't sing country, so I don't own "I Loved Her First" by Heartland either.

Summary: I heard this song by heartland and I instantly came up with this scene in my head and I thought that it was worthy of me sharing it. It's Bella and Edward's wedding, but through Charlie's eyes. What would he be thinking during the father- daughter dance? Well, read and find out!

**I Loved Her First**

This was it. This was the day that I would actually walk my baby girl down the isle. I was all choked up and I didn't know why. It probably had something to do with this monkey suit I was wearing. I wasn't prepared for this. True, I didn't like the groom, but he made her happy so I wasn't going to stand in their way. Today, all that mattered was Bella and what she wanted. I wouldn't destroy my daughter's happiness just because I didn't want to let her go. I needed to…

"Dad?" I turned around to face her. She was beautiful. She wore an old-fashioned, white dress, her hair in curls that cascaded down her back. Eighteen years of memories flooded back to me in a flash of light. The first time I'd held her in the hospital, reading her bedtime stories when she was three, those frequent, freckled-filled smiles that she always gave me when I came home from work. God, where did the years go?

"Dad, are you ready?" Bella's voice drew me back from my daydreaming to reality. I smiled at her and offered my arm which she took and we walked to the chapel doors.

As we got to doors, Alice Cullen came running up to us like a whirlwind. She was impossibly fast in her bridesmaid dress and three inch heels. She straightened my tux, messed with the hem of Bella's dress, chatting all the while. I didn't understand two words of what she said. Finally the music started. The bridesmaids walked through the doorway at their correct times until it was just me and Bella standing in the hall.

"I love you dad." Bella whispered to me.

"I love you too sweetie." I replied as I heard the wedding march begin to play.

Everything that happened after that was a blur. I couldn't tell you what happened if my life depended on it. But apparently they both said "I do" because the next thing I knew I was at the reception and Edward Cullen was twirling with Bella Cullen on the dance floor. The song ended but the couple still stood there in each others' arms as if they were the only people here. I couldn't help but smile. He really did love my daughter. I didn't notice as Alice walked to the dance floor holding a microphone.

"And now", she announced, "The bride would like to share a special dance with her father."

I knew this wasn't good. I couldn't dance and I don't think Bella really could either. But I couldn't help myself. This would be the last time that I really got to hold my baby girl. I walked over to the couple still holding hands on the dance floor. Edward kissed her hand before respectfully handing her over to me and walking away. Bella placed her head on my shoulder like when she was little as we started to waltz.

"_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment and each other's face_

_So much in love, you're alone in this place_

_Like there's nobody else in the world_

_I was enough for her not long ago_

_I was her number one, she told me so_

_And she still means the world to me, just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl_

_Time changes everything, life must go on_

_And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

_But I loved her first, I held her fist_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me _

_I knew that the love of a father runs deep_

_And I'd prayed that he'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

_How could that beautiful woman with you_

_Be the same freckled face kid that I knew_

_The one that I read all those fairytales to_

_And tucked into bed all those nights_

_And I knew from the first time I saw you with her_

_It was only a matter of time_

_I loved her first, I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I'd pray that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_Someday you might know what I'm going through_

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

_I loved her first"_

The dance ended, but I didn't want to let her go. I hugged her tightly for a moment before releasing her. "Good luck out there kiddo." I said. I brought her back to Edward and wished them both a happy life together before returning to my seat.

You take care of my girl, Edward Cullen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know I didn't really keep with my normal, romantic themes this time, but I think I did pretty well. I always want to hear more from Charlie's POV and I think I was pretty accurate. Please, tell me what you thought and any suggestions that you have.

My friend wants me to do an alternate Eclipse book because I did an alternate ending of New Moon previously. Do you think I should? I would probably have an awesome fight scene between Edward and Jacob… What do you think?


End file.
